The Princess and the Knight
by BenTheWerewolf
Summary: A romance adventure story that tells a fictional tale about Kate and Humphrey
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and the Knight**

**This is my first story on the fanfiction site and will be one of many so enjoy**

**Chapter 1- A bond that is broken**

In the Western Kingdom of Jasper Park there were once a Princess and a Knight who defied the rankings of the land to be together, this then is their story…

One beautiful summer day in Jasper Park and 2 pups, with different Destinies were preparing to take on the world.

1 of the pups was beautifully tan furred with burning amber eyes,

"You'll never catch me Humphrey" she called

"Don't bet on it" called the grey and white male with crystal blue eyes.

Kate (the female) was the daughter of the King and next in line for the throne. Humphrey was the son of the King's lieutenant, John. As they were both playing they realized they have a lot in common with each other and never admitted their feelings. But today was a sad day, Humphrey was going to go and train for 4 years to become a knight loyal to the kingdom and its rulers while Kate will ride a different rode to protect the pack.

"Humphrey do you think anything will ever be the same" Kate said to him.

He sighs "We can only hope" he said as he embraces he while she does the same back.

"Humphrey!" a voice yells. They both broke the hug and saw John standing there.

"It's time to go bud" he said "Okay dad" he replied back and turned back towards Kate.

"Goodbye Kate" he said before she smashed her lips against his, first he was surprised but then enjoyed it but quickly pulled back.

"Sorry Kate I have to go" he said sadly "Okay just come home safely and when you do prepare to take orders from me" she replied slyly. "Don't really count on it" as the last thing he said before he left to become….

A Knight.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Reunited and first mission**

4 years later...

Humphrey riding on horseback returned with cheers and greetings as he readies for a life as the king's lieutenant and for the glory of the kingdom,

Meanwhile Kate was getting all prettied up for an appointment as the new queen and also for Humphrey but during those four years away from each other she realizes she can't marry Humphrey because every king needs the lieutenant from the bloodline and Humphrey is a part of that bloodline so she doesn't want to force Humphrey to choose between his destiny and something he hasn't prepared for.

As Humphrey rode along the pathway made by the crowd filled with roses he thought "_wonder how Kate is doing" _and he arrived at the palace gates and heads into the main hall followed by claps from the house staff and other residents of the household.

He arrived at the King's throne with King Winston on it with Princess Lilly on a smaller throne beside him he greeted and politely bowed "Your majesty" "Rise Sir Humphrey" he immediately responded. "Miss Lilly" He charmingly said to Lilly "Hello Humphrey" she said back.

Just then Eve and Kate came out "My queen looking lovely as ever" Humphrey said and Eve responded "Thank you Humphrey but just refer me as Mistress in the future because the new Queen is right beside me" she said as she pointed to Kate as she blushed seeing how handsome Humphrey was in his armour. "My Lady" He kneeled in front of her, "Come on Humphrey get up I'm not Queen yet "she answered as he got up and made the moment uncomfortable.

"Now Humphrey I am on a diplomatic meeting to see King Tony of the Eastern Kingdom and I need you to accompany me as my bodyguard" Winston said drawing away the awkward moment "huh? Oh yes your Majesty of course" as he left with Winston to the border.

10 minutes later…

"Winston" a mysterious voice said "Tony" he responded "Humphrey" An Eastern Knight said "Sam" Humphrey replied. The four wolves reach the river and are in front of each other until they all break out in happiness and hugs with handshakes glad to see their old friends again. "So what brings you here Tony" they both turn on sad faces and replied "Winston we are low on food and raids re getting more common so we've come here to make a treaty and unite the 2 packs"

" Okay then so where do we sign" he answered immediately "Wow slow down we didn't put it up to show the way" (_OH SNAP ha…..Okay maybe it's not that good of a joke but being rude won't solve anything…..so anyway_) "What do you mean?" Winston said "Well since my song Garth is now King and your daughter Kate is now Queen we will need for them to marry and unite the 2 packs" "_Damn I knew there was a catch_" Humphrey thought "WHAT! But I don't want Kate to marry someone she doesn't know much less and Eastling" He yelled back "What's that supposed to mean?" Tony responded quite angry

Humphrey then shot back "I'll tell you what it means"

Ooh Cliffhanger


	3. Chapter 3

**The Princess and the Knight**

**Chapter 3- Who the? What the? Why the?**

"That means she is not going to marry your song because you are being a selfish old fool" Humphrey answered quite wildly "Winston control your omega" Tony said to Winston "He's no omega Tony he's my new lawful lieutenant" Winston said a little angry.

After a while of arguing they can to an agreement "Kate and Garth will both go to the moonlight howl and if Kate chooses Garth to howl with they will get married the next day" Tony concluded.

"Okay Tony that I can agree to" Winston said as they all left. Winston then talked to Humphrey "Humphrey you cannot let her howl with Garth so just make you or any other male seem better or embarrass him" "Okay Sir" Humphrey simply replied back.

10 minutes later….

"Hey Humphrey" Salty said "Hey guys so are you ready for the Howl tonight?" he asked to Sgt Salty and Privates Shakey and Mooch. "Oh yeah we are going to get some women tonight" Shakey replied Humphrey knew since he was the 5th most powerful person and the second most powerful man in the whole kingdom that he would get surrounded by girls.

Meanwhile

At the palace Winston and Eve were waiting outside for Kate and Lilly just then they both came out very stunning and beautiful. "Kate you look so beautiful" Eve said as she passed her daughter a knife "Now if any the boys get out of line take this slit their throats, then gut them with it and make sure you wash your dress after it" she continued with a creepy smile.

Kate and Winston just stood their wide eyed and mouths open at what she had said. "Or you could just use Humphrey since I've appointed him as your bodyguards for this evening" Winston said. "Okay Dad come on Lilly" Kate said "Okay okay" she sweetly responded.

At the moonlight howl was a rock surrounded by buildings and a fence. Shakey and Mooch were in charge from 8pm to 12:30am until other guards would come. Salty was patrolling the outer fences while Humphrey was guarding the VIP house.

Kate and Lilly came up to the gate and Shakey and Mooch both bowed and said in Unison "My Queen" she and Lilly both went inside and saw Humphrey at the entrance "Hello Humphrey" Lilly said while blushing because she liked him "My ladies" he said as he lead them inside while keeping a respectful and polite posture which made him appear very handsome.

As they got in Humphrey sat with them on a table and Lilly went to get a drink when Kate asked "Do you want to howl with me Humphrey?" she asked "Okay then" he said as they went to one of the 2howling platforms and howled the most beautiful duet ever heard in the history of the Western Kingdom and everyone was in awe except for one man and his gang, Garth.

"That man is trying to steal my future mate" Garth said and his men all agreed. "I think we need to all go and teach him a lesson" one of his friends suggested.

Humphrey and Kate walked down to a lake in a field that was very romantic. "That was amazing than you Humphrey" she said "I had you as well" he responded. They were both walking when they both felt and pinch in their butts and fell unconscious.

"Get them in the carriage boys, were going to Tenochtitlan" A man said with a blow dart in his hands

What happened, why Tenochtitlan and not Idaho.

You'll find out.


End file.
